What If I Die Tomorrow?
by thedoctor10whovian
Summary: I can't put a summary together for this... too long anyways. Just read. NO FLAMES! ELSA AND JACK
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ Hello, it's Thedoctor10whovian. I am going to try a Jelsa story. This one will take many twists and it may kill you along the way. NO FLAMES! Thank you! :) ~Jon**

Elsa worked part time at subway while attending high school with her sister who was a year younger. Anna Arandelle, a strawberry blonde girl of 15 summers, was an active runner and one of the star members of her track team. All the guys liked her and she was always hanging out with her friends at the mall.

Her sister, Elsa, was a different matter. She preferred to be alone, denying any invitation to go out to party or hang out at the mall with her sister and her friends. Only when Hans was around would she open up. Hans and Elsa were sort of the "talk" of the school. Hans was the All Star Quarterback and Elsa was the lead cheerleader. Blonde hair, deep blue eyes. All guys fell for Elsa. All girls were jealous of her.

**New York Central Station, sitting on a bench, November 23, 2016. 11:00 pm**

Tears were streaming down her face. The memories were far too vivid even though it's been years since she's seen him. His face, his hair, his scent... all of those things were playing in her head like a movie. When they first met, when they went to the movies for their first date to watch The Fault In Our Stars, and when they got into their first, and last, fight. The words he screamed. The last words to him she said. The words she should've said. What she should've done. How would it have changed if she said those words? What would life be if she did say those words?

She looked up, tears clinging to her eyelashes, and saw blurry figures passing by. Men in suits, women with briefcases, and the occasional officer. A blurry figure passed by whom she thought she recognized. A certain figure that triggered a deep pain in her chest. One that caused her to cry out.

A man stopped and asked her if she was alright. She motioned him away and nobody bothered her the rest of that night.

The memories hurt her. They caused her pain. She remembers every memory. Every minute of every moment with him. What's bad is the fact that she can remember what he looks like. What's worse is she can remember what he smells like. His scent used to make her heart skip a beat happily.

Worst of all, though, she remembers everything, every little detail, every scent, every sight, and every touch, of what happened and took place. Everything since they met to when they were separated for good. She reached into her purse and pulled out a handgun she purchased earlier that day and started at it, turning it over in her hand while sobbing heavily. She closed her eyes and replayed the memories one last time before committing herself to her own fate.


	2. Her past as she Remembers

**A/N: Hello, this is my first Crossover! I will need your help with this story! Please give me input! THANK YOU! :)**

**Sadly, I do not own any of these amazing pieces. Let It Go belongs to whoever really wrote it and/or sang it. Whether it be Idina or Demi. Who really knows :/**

**Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco**

The wound heals but it never does  
>That's cause you're at war with love<br>You're at war with love, yeah

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
>Don't look like they're ever going away<br>They ain't never gonna change  
>These battle<p>

**Downtown New York, 2:45 pm. September 25, 2014**

The last bell of the school day rang and all the students raced out of the classrooms. The school bullies pushed the freshmen and each little gang gathered at their designated spots, picking out their next target to rob. One certain person, a blonde haired female, walked out of her classroom and the crowd parted. Eyes followed and the laughter, screams, and talking died down to a low murmur.

"Her eyes are red again." "She's been crying. What happened this time?" Rumors started catching like wildfire.

Tears streamed down Elsa's face. Her heart ache. He did it again. He promised! She thought.

She stormed towards a brown haired football jockey. His back was turned towards her and he was laughing with his friends who took noticed of the crying blonde girl storming towards them with an aura of death.

"Oh Hans. You in trouble now. Look who's coming!" They joked.

As Hans turned to look, a hand flew into sight and strikes him on his left cheek and he lost balance, crashing into the lockers. "Oof!" He cried out in pain.

"You dirty cheater! You liar!" Elsa shrieked.

The hallway grew still. All eyes were on Hans who was too stunned to react.

"You promised!" Elsa screamed. "You promised me! And you slept with my best friend?! I cannot believe you!"

Hans stood up straight and looked Elsa in the eyes. "Are you going to make this into a big deal right here?" He asked softly.

"Yes I am going to! You cheated on me! You fucking liar! You cheat! Get out of my life! Never talk to me ever!" She slapped him again, scratching his face. "Again!" She pushed him into his friends and stormed away towards the doors.

She walked to her 2007 Ford Explorer and put her backpack in the passenger side and shut the door. 'I can't believe he'd do that to me' she thought, crying. She walked around to the driver's side and climbed in and started the SUV. Her heart ache but she tried to block it out enough to drive home. "Dont let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be..." She sang softly to herself.

Let it go was one of the songs she wrote. She loves writing songs but never had the time or money to publish a song. Let It Go was the first song she ever wrote. She wrote it when she was 15 years old, just after her first break up.

She pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the interstate. "Time to see what I can do to test the limits and break thro-" she said just as a Dodge Ram crossed the median and slammed into her head-on.

Glass went everywhere. Although her seatbelt saved her, she received a nasty cut from where it dug in when she was thrown forward. She was thrown forward just as the airbag was deployed. Red, hot, sticky blood went everywhere, coating the airbag and everything else it splashed on, as her nose broke. As a result of the blunt force trauma and the pain as her nose broke, she slipped into unconsciousness.

Slumped against the airbag with blood flowing everywhere, the Blonde haired popular, heartbroken cheerleader lay unconscious and unmoving.


	3. Hospital Part 1

**A/N: Hello, thank you to all who reviewed!**

**AmyMelissa- Dumbass driver :P**

**Dream- Thanks! I came up with this idea from YouTube videos! Great, huh?!**

**Anyways, here is the story!**

**New York City Hospital, 5:00 pm**

The clock read 5:07 pm. She's been staring at the IV fluid flowing for about an hour now. A nurse walked in ten minutes ago and changed her bandages and left.

A sharp knock sounded on the door, startling her from her lazy stupor. "Come in." She called at the intruder to her daydream.

The door opened and in walked her father. "Hey, kiddo. Are you ok?" He asked, walking in.

He took a seat in the chair next to her bed. "I'm doing ok, daddy." She replied weakly.

Her dad nodded silently and put his head down, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "Thats good." He sobbed.

Elsa's heart ached seeing her father crying. Four years ago, her mother died in a horrible traffic accident. A tractor trailer ran a red light and collided with her Elantra. He was speeding 95 mph. The Elantra, after the collision, looked like a crushed soda can. Only pieces of her body were found. Her and her father were devastated. Her little sister, Anna, locked herself in her room for a month, only coming out for food and water.

"How's Anna doing? Is she ok?" Elsa asked, worried.

Anna after mom died, was overly protective, even though her older sister should be the one to be protective.

"She is doing ok. I told her I'd bring her tomorrow and that you'd need some time to rest. She about had a heart attack when she heard you got into an accident. How bad was the car?" Her father looked up.

"I don't know. I fell unconscious, dad." She said, getting annoyed.

"Ok. You need to rest, Elsa. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." He said, getting up and kissing her on the forehead.

He left. The silence was loud and she had trouble turning her mind off. Her ears started to ring from the silence so she reached over on the table and turned on the radio. Battle Scars came on and she immediately changed it. The next station was playing What If I Die Tomorrow. She shrugged and let it play.

"...Just a tragic foreshadowing of what could happen to you. Think be fore you speak. It could be the last time. The last time. You ever speak to him..."

As the song finished playing, she drifted off to sleep.

The next day...

The next day was very uneventful. Wake up, nurse comes in, changes bandages on her face, arms, and head, changes IV Fluid, and listen to music.

Around 4 O'Clock, a familiar face walks in. One that she has seen before but never talked to the owner of that face. He had white hair and crystal blue eyes, eyes that welcomed and laughed but has seen pain. He wore a blue jacket and tan slacks, a weird combination but fitted him perfectly... wait, what are you saying, Elsa. Shut up. Don't fall for him. All guys are the same. Cruel, heartless, would fall for any girl that comes their way. Bunch of hormone infested heartless jackasses. Don't care about anyone. Just want what they want and when they are finished, would throw you away like last week's newspaper.

"Hi." He said, leaning against the doorway. "You probably don't remember me... I pulled you out of your car when you collided with the Dodge. My name is Jack. Jack Frost."


End file.
